The Powers that Be: Eladrin
The Eladrin Tors '-Tor Cendriane-' The City of Corellon, Cendriane was once the seat of power in the Eladrin Empire and the paragon of all the cities. Though its vast wealth, fantastical architecture and mighty armies and fleet remain, its hold over the other Eladrin Tors has faded, and slowly over the ages, Cendriane’s glory has faded too. In this age of upheaval however, Cendriane’s star may be on the rise again. '-Rethiel Quixerion, Ghaele of the Quill-' One of the greatest authors and Archmages of the age, Ghaele Quixerion holds much of Tor Cendriane in the palm of his hand. Since the murder of his wife at the hands of Jerhoven Gaeradin, he has invested himself personally in the stability and unification of the Empire. '-Rhoria Quixerion, Bralani of the Spearhead-' Ghael Quixerion’s swift right hand, Rhoria passionately enforces the security of the Empire and of House Quixerion, which she sees as one and the same. '-Fyra Hivanalor, Coure of the Dragon Legacy-' Ghaele Hivanalor’s daughter, Fyra is a fierce warrior and cunning diplomat, Tor Araevanas’ eyes and ears in Tor Cendriane. She rides into battle mounted upon her great bronze dragon Zidous (a gift from her father) and accounts herself well, despite her young age. '-Suvian Elom, Bralani of Bad Poems-' Once a washed up, inspirationless hack, Suvian manages to scrape together a decent poem on occasion, claiming recent radical events as his muse. Seen commonly in Ghaele Quixerion’s company. '-Hanshir Fillion, Coure of the Lonely Guard-' A fighter of the silent war against the Drow in the Shadowfel, Hanshir has recently returned home to continue his brutal war against the Eladrin’s eternal enemies, now focusing on those who hide in the shadows of the Empire’s cities. '-Tor Araevanas- '''The high-flying City of Sails, Araevanas was founded by Eladrin called by the wind. Home to the fastest and strongest airships in the world, Araevanas sails the high skies above the mortal plane and to horizons beyond. It is said that its citizens have seen the sun set and the moon rise from every corner of the globe. '-Myrathras Hivanalor, Thunder Gaele, First Citizen of Araevanas, Commander of the Fury-''' Little else needs be said: the Thunder Ghaele is the stubborn, intractable leader of Tor Araevanas’ mighty airship fleet. '-Aevellis Tuveris, Bralani of the West Wind, Captain of the ''Corellon’s True Arrow- 'The most famous pilot and explorer of Araevanas, Aevellis is nevertheless an unpopular figure despite his skill, for he rails against Myrathras’ militaristic ambitions and calls for Araevanas to return to its horizon-searching ways. '-Fael Foralias-''' An Eladrin Tor sprung up around and within the boughs of Foralias, the World Tree, heart of Gaia. Here the link between the Feywild and the Mortal world is weakest, and so these Eladrin are closely tied with the Everbright and the Court of Oberon, able to step from beneath Foralias’ mighty limbs into the glades of the Faerie realm with but a thought, while faries flit through the streets of this fantastical Tor. '-Yinella, Ghaele Spearmaiden-' The Consort of Oberon, Yinella was chosen by the King of Shadows for her utter lack of fear, and her ferocity in battle, court, and the hunting ground. That Oberon saw fit to make his ritual mortal wife such a formidable woman indicates the Fey Lord’s apprehension of events unfolding in the mortal realm. '-Mavis, Bralani of the Lost-' A warrior locked away in the strange passages of time that pass in the Feywild, Mavis was a line soldier in the War of the Sundering, many ages ago. Now returned to the mortal coil, Mavis was accepted into power by the Fey Court in respect of his knowledge and hatred of the Eladrin’s great enemy. '-Ruvala, Coure of the Ravenspider-' Ruvala is the most potent spellweaver under Faralas’ branches, and rumors abound of her having stolen Baba Yaga’s spellbook. Despite the curse she must bear for such folly, ambitious Eladrin by the score seek out Ruvala and her endless supply of charms and hexes. '-Tor Salatar-' A choleric city full of hot blooded warriors, Tor Salatar is infused with intense passions, fiery tempers and quick violence. Eladrin stride the streets ready to fight and kill if the blood is on them, and even in times of peace these ferocious hunters must sate their urges with feverish dances, wild hunts and city wide acts of lust. '-Bloodghaele Corian Vethehel, The Hound of Nuada-' In a city of predators, Corian realized that to rule, he must become the greatest predator: that night, he bore his throat to Nuada, Fey Lord of the Bloodhunt, and traded his soul for the Bale-Eye’s blessing. Now all Eladrin in Salatar bear their throats to the fearsome Bloodghaele. '-Lahara Montefar, The Bralani of Bloodied Coin, Captain of the ''Silver Chalice-''' Her house ruined by blood feuds and rivalry, Lahara spent every last ounce of her family’s wealth building the mightiest airship in the world, the Silver Chalice. Now she builds her fortune as a privateer, and her coffers overflow. '-Tor Mythraval-' The arcane-infused phlegmatic city, Mythraval is a testament to the Eladrin’s mastery of magic, which they call the Art. Small in size and population, Mythraval is nonetheless one of the most powerful cities in the empire, with many Archmages, and the Spiral Tower itself, calling Mythraval their patron city. '-Phaeda Palanas, Ghaele of the Windcall-' The conservative and pragmatic First Citizen of Tor Mythraval, Phaeda chastises the cities former policies on warmongering and empire building, and sets Mythraval’s sights back on doing what the city was created to do: expand Eladrin understanding of the Arcane. '-Cyranthor Vyze Gaeradin, Ghaele Ascendant, Head of House Gaeradin-' The father of Jerhoven and Haxelon, Cyranthor was once the proudest father in the empire, and now struggles to keep his house afloat in the wake of Jerhoven’s fall. '-Daverin Ythiel, Bralani of the Wild Blaze-' A young up-and-coming warmage of tremendous potential, Daverin left his tenure at the Spiral Tower early to practice his fireballs on the flesh of Drow. His lust for battle and eagerness to follow in the footsteps of Jerhoven Gaeradin is well-accounted for by the citizens of Mythraval. '-Dinryle Fillion, The Bralani of Wine, Tapestries and Biographies-' A scholar and writer of many biographies of Eladrin Imperial citizens, the self-important Dinryle speculates much on Mythraval politics but rarely participates in a meaningful way. '-Tor Eidoran-' A sanguine city of arts and dance and song, Eidoran is isolated from the world both by distance and attitude. Within the minarets and towers floating upon the clouds of Eidoran, the pains of a world gone awry are absent, replaced by perfumed streets, the sweet sounds of lutes and singers, and fey actors clad in masks playing out the tales of the Everbright to the sighing citizens of Eidoran day in and day out. '-Tanris Trivalor, The Grinning Gaele-' An ancient Ghaele of tremendous power, Tanris usually amuses himself in the privacy of his own manse or traveling the world, rarely participating in Eladrin politics. When he does bring himself in the game, however, he does so backed by a power that makes him a formidable player indeed. '-Karina Faien, The Bralani of Beauty-' A great patron of the arts and lover of music, dance and theater, Karina is the beating heart of Eidoran’s thriving culture. She boasts of a masterpiece she composes in the depths of her Silken Sanctum, but will not share her work with any living soul, and a few more curious Eladrin have found themselves at the wrong end of her passions for prying. '-Tor Oir-' A cold, icy bastion deep in the Dragonback mountains, the melancholy fortress of Tor Oir holds the most dire and dour Eladrin in the world. Constantly embroiled in war since the Cleansing, the bitter, chilling warriors of Tor Oir fight a grim battle against the enemies of their people, alongside the Dwarves of Karak Zuraz. Their association with such odd allies alarms other Eladrin, but the citizens of Oir are too dispassionate to care. '-Xithil, the Prince of Frost-' Ghaele of the Great Game, Xithil bested the mythical Prince of Frost, Fey Lord-Consort of Titania, in a battle of wits that lasted a lifetime in the Feywild but only a day in the mortal realm. Returning back to Oir, Prince Xithil bears the title of the Fey Lord and the mark of Titania’s favor, and bursts at the seams with Fey Power and dolorousness in equal measure. '-Doran Mivirri, Bralani of the Whirling Blade-' The masterful First Blade of Oir, Doran is a true artisan of combat, though he could not be more bored or unconcerned with the fact. He takes on students to keep his House happy, but is more content to share his woes and copious amounts of liquor with his Dwarven comrades of Karak Zuraz.